


No More

by Ivylocked



Category: HIM (Band), VAM - Fandom
Genre: ...writing, Angst, Bam Margera - Freeform, Drinking, Heartbreak, I wrote this at 4am, M/M, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Sadness, Smoking, So much angst, Ville Valo - Freeform, and this is yet another sad story w o w im such a happy person, doesn't have a happy ending sorry, eh, i guess thats it, lots and lots of sadness, missy mentioned once, this was inspired by disarm me with your loneliness, tragic end, um, ville is sad as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivylocked/pseuds/Ivylocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Ville loses Bam,and then Bam loses Ville.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More

**Author's Note:**

> i'm fucking shit at summaries jesus c h r i st

He didn't bother looking at the intruder as he felt a faint caressing of the wind on his reddened cheek,caused by a sudden opening of his cheap hotel room's door. He know who it was,anyway.  
__  
a promise of heaven pushed us right back to hell  
  
" We need to talk."

Bam Margera spoke for the first time after coming in Ville Valo's room,obviously uninvited as the latter didn't treat him one glance at his appearance. He sighed at Ville's state: mildly drunk sitting on the shitty hotel bed,surrounded with empty alcohol bottles,half smoked cigarettes,notepad - blue pen in his hand, lit cigarette in other. A plain look on his face but very focused on the pen in his hand. At least,Bam thought, something okay turned out from this shit.He's writing.  
"Ville you know how much you..." nothing. Bam thought he didn't need to finish the sentence - he felt cliche as fuck. It's not what the man wanted to hear. Ville took another drag of his cigarette.

"When will you be done ignoring me Ville don't be so fucking childish... I need to go back to - I have to,you know I have to go back to her."  


_turning three sevens into three sixes again_

  
"Of course your girlfriend is more important." Ville still refused looking at the other man and his words were quiet and slowed down due to being intoxicated but Bam heard them.

"Or should I say, fiancée?"

"Ville."

"Oh,Jesus.I'm sorry for being so cranky because the person I...you  proposed to Missy right in front of me?" Ville sarcastically asked,finally looking at Bam which face showed concern while Ville's lacked any emotion.

"I don't understand why is this such a-"

"You fucking promised me Bam. You said this is going to turn out okay," Ville's calm,unnerved facade fell down as he frantically extinguished his half smoked cigarette on the wall. "you said it's going to be over. We wouldn't have to wait - don't touch me Bam! " the bed croaked under their weight as Bam sat on it, tried to hold Ville's shoulders still in an attempt of calming him down.   
"You said you loved me." Bam's hands fell from Ville's shoulders.  
"It fucking hurts. You fucking hurt me."  
  
_and you laughed at my face when I said how much it hurts_  
  
"I... you know that wouldn't work out don't you?" Bam laughed humourlessly.  "I was stupid for saying that, hell , I bet I was drunk as fuck I bet, I bet I promised to take the stars down from the sky for you as well. Ville it was wrong."  
Ville soaked in the words that he already knew and he damned Bam to hell for saying them,making his pain even worse.

_disarm me with your loneliness,just like always before_

" I was only your pathetic little toy wasn't I Bam." The question came out more as a statement. Ville stared as his fingers.   
"You turned to me when she blew you off just so you can go back to her afterwards."    
"I just never thought it would get this complicated"  
Each Bam's word wounded him more and more. Bam was so mercilessly honest and wasn't even trying to make an excuse for forgiveness. Ville wasn't sure if he was relieved with the truth out or did he want to be happy in the lie,forever. Anyhow,he just wanted Bam.

But it was clear to him that Bam didn't want him.

"This thing,whatever was it called, is over Ville."

_decieve me out of my emptiness,telling me how you love_

" I still love you." Ville choked out, looking in the other man's eyes,hoping he could see any sign of past,when they were together.

"Then just let go."

Bam already opened the door when he heard a small "please don't do this" from the man who sat on the bed,head in hands,wishing this conversation didn't happen.

Bam closed the door,not looking back...

_no more_

...and the hotel room felt emptier than ever.

...

As Ville stared down from the balcony on the 7th floor of his room,he heard faint sounds of laughter coming from other rooms,and the sky was beautiful dark blue and the stars were shining. The cars on the ground were moving and  he just thought he really was holding on those things,that made him feel alive,too tight when they were already just too pale and almost gone.  
Another drag from his cigarette.  
He looked back in the room,notepad filled with the now song inspired by his heartbreak. He wondered if he could sing it, without remembering how Bam's merciless eyes and his voice told him it was over. Then it got to him that he didn't want to experience the life in which those events happened,no more.

Maybe he only needed to let go.

Last look on the sky before he hits the ground.

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't own ville or bam and this never happened as you see ville is alive and well looking better than ever ok thank u


End file.
